Head or Heart?
by Whobleyh
Summary: Dreams seem to be forgotten in the aboveground. The king is out of a job. But then something strange happens and old memories get new meanings...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own anything from the labyrinth or other references that might be found in this story._

**Author's note:** _This is the first story that I'll be writing in English. My mother language is Dutch. Sooo if you guys find some big grammatical or orthographical mistakes, please tell me and I'll rewrite it. Of course every other comment is welcome_

Head or heart?

**Chapter I: The bright orb

* * *

**

Once upon a time, it doesn't really matter which time, an old, little dwarf ran upon an ancient stairway. Ancient but not with any signs of time written on it. The stairs led him to the majestic throne room. The room from where his king governed his kingdom, the underground.

When the dwarf entered the room he was breathing heavily. It seemed he had a very important message to announce, but the king didn't notice him. The king sat on his trone with a letter in his gloved hands, an old letter written centuries ago, but still the words filled him with strong emotions as if it was the first time he read it. No wonder he didn't notice his loyal servant.

-"Uhmm … your majesty?" the dwarf said.

The king was surprised to see the dwarfin front him.

-"Yes Hoggle? Why are you disturbing me?" the king said.

-"I did really not want to disturb you but…but the Orb of Crystal is glowing very bright." the dwarf said with an excuse in is voice.

-"Well my, my! Someone is calling me! I already gave up on the humankind. I almost agreed with my immortal and boring ancestors. So tell me, what kind of call is it? Some dreamy girl that wishes herself away out of her bad cruel world or is it a parent that can not stand the crying and the sleepless nights anymore?" the king said.

-"I don't know.." the dwarf said.

-"What do you mean, you do'n't know?" the king said with a bit of irritation in his voice.

-"I ..I don't exactly hear a voice, it's more of a emotion, it's sending and the colour is bright purple. I have no idea what that color means." the dwarf said.

-"How can somebody call me with no words? They have to use my name and by the way, how can somebody wish something without any doubt in their mind if they do not dare to speak out the words aloud? And purple you said? It can not be.." the king said.

The king left the room with sparkles of magic en rematerialized in the castle's highest tower. The tower where the Orb of Crystal was kept save.

The king saw the dwarf was right. The orb was glowing in a bright purple color and he heard no words but somebody obviously wished for his presence. The king became very curious but also a little afraid although he would never admit that. He decided to transfer in his owl form and have a look at the person who was calling this loud. It had been ten years since the last call was made so he really needed some action, any kind of action.

So he went…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Bad dreams**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes dreams can be great. So great you'd wish they never ended. No worries, no responsibilities you normally have in regular life. And then you wake up with all these wonderful feelings in yourmind and you have to go through the whole day until you finally reach the time that you can go to sleep again. But the dream is half forgotten by then and although you really try, you won't be able to continue it.

Sometimes your dream starts great, but then all of a sudden it becomes a bit different. A bit scary. The dream shows you things you didn't want to see. Shows you things you weren't aware of and maybe even didn't want to know about. And then you wake up, frightened, without any memories of what exactly scared you so much.

Sarah Williams had both kind of dreams, not sometimes, but every night. It made her feel extremely tired. It began a couple of months ago and didn't stop. She always had loved to dream, but this was to much for her.

Her boss, Cynthia, was not really pleased with Sarah because she had been late for several times. Cynthia owned a bookstore, a second hand bookstore and Sarah loved to be surrounded by books. It would be awful to lose her job because of these strange, intense dreams. So, she explained to Cynthia that she hadn't been sleeping very well lately and that she didn't know what to do about it. Cynthia could understand Sarah's problem and told her that maybe she just needed a little vacation. Maybe Sarah needed just some time off…

It wasn't an idea Sarah could really live with. She needed the money and by the way, what could she do in her spare time? But Cynthia said to her that she could visit her family. Sarah had not seen them for years, did she?

Her family, yes she missed them, especially Toby, her little brother. Perhaps being some time away from this place, back to her old home, could make the bad dreams go away.

All of a sudden it seemed a good idea, so she asked Cynthia for a week off and made a call to her father. He was glad and looking forward to see her again.

Sarah stepped into her old car and began driving the way to her birth ground.

After several hours, she drove into the little village she knew so well. It was covered with snow. A beautiful sight. A sight she had never seen before. Snow was not the kind of weather you would expect here. Sarah shivered and cursed herself because she had forgotten to get her heating fixed. Finally she saw the familiar street of her parents house. She drove up the driveway and stepped out of her car. Nothing seemed to have changed apart from everything being covered with a white blanket.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note: Every chapter that I'm going to write, is gonna be from another point of view. Told as a storyteller, from a she-view, a he-view, an I-view, a letter, etc. I will do this because I just read this book, written like this and it was so addicting and exciting. So I thought, let's try that myself :D_

**Chapter III: Kind of boring

* * *

**

I remember it well, that day. I was sitting at the large dining table and I watched all the people that did the same. Of course it looked as gorgeous as always. As did the large group of family members and friends. Just perfect with their faces of marble and their balanced features.

What did they talk about? Humans naturally, about how brainless they were… About how they always seemed to mess up their short lives. About how they never did what the prophecies asked from them and how they never listened to the fair race when they tried to lead them to the path of truth.

This day, although it seemed a day like any other, a question popped in my head.

-Why? If these humans are really that stupid and useless … Why are they the ones that have to forfill the prophecies? And why can't we?-

I knew the answer deep down inside of me.

I remembered the young human that I spied on once. He was drawing a portret of his beloved, making her look as all that she could be to him. This drawing contained hopes and dreams. It made me feel warm inside. A feeling I never had before but a feeling that wasn'tbad at all.

This young man showed me unconsciously a difference between two races.

It had to do with the drawing.

If a drawing would symbolize life, then the fair ones, my race, would watch it, very close, taking all details into their minds. They would look at what kind of materials were used making it and they would take a brush in their hands to add something more to make it perfect. But humans, they wouldn't watch it. They would live in it. They wouldn't see the fine lines but make their own story from it and just their presence would add the extra colour that the drawing needs.

So the answer was to me,  
- because they have dreams. They know that there will be losses and pain and they don't know when it will come. There lives are driven by it and they live by the moment. Experiencing the emotions that make their life important. And we, the fair race, just can't dream, emotions bring us out of balance and balance is what we live for.-

Again I thought: "So? Does that make them lesser? Isn't it just another way of life? Aren't we just jealous at the gifts they have and we don't?"

A life like human beings have, looked to me as very exciting although it was very short. But it didn't seem boring and looking to my family I became really bored…

I didn't want to be bored anymore…

When diner was finished, I went to the library searching for books about the human race. I found something that I wasn't really looking for but opened my eyes in so many ways. It was a very old role of parchment hidden behind other books on a dark shelve. Not to be seen, covered with dust.

'The beginning', the title said.

And it told me about a history that was forgotten.

A history where once the fair and the human race were the same in a new world. Both blessed with the knowledge that conscious gave them. The knowledge that you get born and then live your life to death. And no one knew what came after that. It gave fright to the people.

Two ways of living developed. One was living by the moment, experiencing the blessing and the pain life was giving.  
Celebrating and mourning, hoping, praying and dreaming. Those people lived by the body.  
The other way was a life of looking around you, finding a band with all forms of life and living in balance with it.  
They searched for answers around them. They lived by soul.  
Eventually their appearances changed and became stronger and stronger when new offspring was born.  
The body people had very different appearances from each other and developed all kind of creating skills. Skills for creating food and houses to provide their bodies needs but also skills in writing, painting, making music to express their hopes and dreams.

The soul people lived very close to nature and their bodies took over where their soul was closest to. So did their skills. Because of their adaptation, they also became very adapted to keep in balance with their surroundings. Their lives became longer and longer till eventually they didn't die any more, but their body and soul justchanged intoa formthey weremost comfortable with. Deceases had no influence to them, they simply changed to conjure it.

The body people called themselves humans and the soul people called themselves the fair race.  
They were both jealous at each other in a way and living next to each other didn't work.  
So they went apart.  
Far far away, mocking, and eventually forgetting about where they came from and what they once shared.

But I knew! I still know and can't forget. Eventually I went above ground to never go under again and found someone that was just as I an outcast of a race. And he filled me and made me whole as I did to him. And then our son was born.

Jareth, the lonely king of a kingdom of truth. A truth even heisn't aware of…

* * *

_If you like my story or have something to say about it, please do so! It's nice to know if people read what I'm writing and if I should go on with it inspiration you know!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: My big sister**

* * *

Toby heard his sisters' car before his parents did, and ran towards the front door.  
He was so happy to see her again. It had been three years, since her last visit.  
He opened the door and yelled her name. They hugged and then Toby pulled Sarah into the house. 

Sarah, his big sister. Well not really sister, his half sister,  
but he didn't matter because he knew there was no better sister to be wished for.  
He remembered how she made up the greatest stories for him and the beautiful illustrations she made to show him what the characters in her stories looked like. She had given him all kind of toys and books and she was the one that had made him happy when he was sad. Although they had a age difference of 12 years, he knew she was his best friend.

Toby didn't really understand why his mother always had been so harsh to her.  
Sure, his mom also was quite strict towards him, but the way she had treated Sarah when she lived at home, had been much worse.  
And he couldn't remember real reasons why…

His father had been married with another woman before he had married his mum.  
Sarah's real mother.  
He had seen some pictures of her. She had been really beautiful and looked a lot like Sarah.  
They both had the same kind of dark brown long hair and smiling green eyes. Linda had been her name.

One night she went for a drive in her car and never came back.  
After months of searching, the car was the only thing that had been found. Parked against a tree but no sign of the driver.  
Something horrible had to be happened. But what excatly? Nobody knew.

It had been all in the newspapers and magazines, cause she had been an actrice that had begun to make some name in the showbiz world.

Toby had never heard his family talking about it. He had known ofcourse, Sarah had to have a mother.  
But till a year or so, he never knew why she had left her family.  
He found it out on his own when he discovered some of these papers and photo's in a old shoebox, hidden in a closet.

Maybe his mom was a bit jealous. She was not as beautiful as Linda had been.  
Maybe that was also the reason that she didn't like Sarah that much.  
Because Sarah looked so much like her disappeared mother and  
because his father always had a smile on his face when he looked to his daughter,  
a smile that showed love, proud and a bit sadness.

Toby knew about being jealous.  
It was the feeling he had when he saw Amy walking around school with her knew boyfriend, Mike.  
He had a crush on her since a year ago, since the first day she went to his school. But he never really dared to talk to her.  
And know she went with Mike. He hated him for that although the boy never did him any harm.  
Toby just wished he had been a bit more like the heroes that Sarah had talked about in her stories.  
Like..like…what was his name ..Yeah!..Sir didymus.  
Sir didymus never had been a coward, he always had been brave.  
If he would be like him, Amy would certainly pay some attention.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The young woman and the boy.**

* * *

The white owl flew through cold air.  
Snow flakes nested themselves on his white feathers.  
Still, he heard the clamor without words, getting stronger and stronger.  
Beneath him there were trees covered with a thick blanket of snow. He felt very certain. Here it was. A aboveground park. 

Two people walked upon a small stone bridge. The white bird landed on the branch of an oak tree and watched.  
A little boy around the age of ten and a young woman.  
A strange feeling made the owl's feathers shiver. The profile of her face seemed very familiar to him.  
Where had he seen it before? A beautiful face.  
That dark brown hair, flying as wings among her proud straight shoulders.

-" Sarah ", said the boy " can I ask you something? "  
- " Sure Toby ", she answered, " what's it about? "  
Sarah … Toby … he knew he had heard those names before.

Really strange, he always thought of himself to have a excellent memory, but he didn't know where to place to them.  
Their lifetimes where a minute in comparisation with his own. It couldn't be that long ago.  
Where did this amnesia come from?  
And who of the two was calling for him?

–" uhm..well..what do you think has happened to your mother? " the boy said with a bit hesitation in his voice. T  
he woman looked at him sadly.  
–" I don't know, Toby. I still hope she will appear magically into my life again, but I know it's a silly dream, " she said.  
-The boy was silent for a moment but then asked: " do you remember her? "  
–" No not really, I was three years old when she disappeared. I only know her face because of the pictures that I have. But I think ...that I remember her smile and the way she smelled, like a forest when it just has rained. "

The owl looked at the woman and felt a deep connection. Hadn't he longed to know who his mother was  
and where she went when he was a little boy.  
Hadn't he tried to remember what she was like and failed. Nobody there to tell him. Nobody there to comfort him.  
It was a very long time ago but he still remembered how he had felt.  
And he had wished…

-" Look! Sarah, do you see that owl sitting there!" the boy pointed to him with his finger " I never saw one for real. "  
The woman turned her face to his direction and her deep green eyes where locked to his mismatched ones.  
His mind went blank and then was filled with terror. He didn't know where it came from.  
–" Yes I see, such a beautiful white one " she whispered softly without breaking her stare "I think he's lost"

The owl now knew who was the one that had wished, but did not know what to do with it.  
That was something he was not used too. His job was to answer wishes directed to him,  
but what could he do if he didn't know what the wish ment?

He flew away with more questions in his head then with which he came.

* * *

_pleeeaasee give me some reviews ... yes:D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Owls**

* * *

An owl is an animal which is frequently seen as a symbol of wisdom.  
A bird that sees mysteries that are hidden from others.  
Sarah always had felt fascinated when she saw a description of one in a story she read.  
But she never saw one for real, till this day. The feeling that the staring eyes brought, had astonished her.  
Yes, wisdom. Yes, mystery, but brought with the vision of night.  
Those eyes where big and didn't blink. They saw truths so dark. Truths she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.  
But she couldn't get the owl out of her head.  
A nagging heavy feeling was lying in her stomach with no sign of leaving. 

It still was there when she was lying in her bed, starting to fall a sleep.

She was watching a little boy with silver-blond hair. He was standing at the beginning of a big forest.  
She walked to him and looked him in the eyes.  
One green and one blue. All of a sudden she didn't look at them but was watching through them.

She became the boy.

Three other children were running into the forest.  
- She heard them call: "You can't go with us. You don't belong with us!"  
She felt anger bubble up, but somehow also felt glad that they didn't want her with their stupid group.  
She saw this silvery substance twirling around them, dreams, she knew.  
She called the glittering stuff to her, adsorbing every bit of it into her mind.  
The power of knowledge, knowledge she could use against them. Teaching them a lesson.  
– Yes there will be a time that all of you will learn. I can be as cruel as you.-

Confused she waked. It had been the same eyes.  
The owls' eyes. And she had watched through them! Felt emotions that where not hers.  
So alone, so alienated, so angry. That poor boy. Who was he?  
A creation of her imagination? Or not?  
This dream had been so detailed and it stayed that way in her mind.  
Strange, very strange.

* * *

_Again :( pleeeaase review me. Even if you wanna tell me I'm very bad.  
I wanna know if people are reading my stuff and what they think about it. Should I go on?_


	7. Chapter 7

_(This chap is written out of karen's point of view)_

**Chapter VII: Trapped

* * *

**

Eighteen years ago…that long. What happened?  
I had a new job as a secretary at a PR office.  
That's where I met him...Robert Williams. The pride of the company.  
His ideas were revolutionary. He showed people creative paths, that they didn't notice before.  
He was older than me, eight years difference. But that didn't matter.  
He seemed so interesting and his pale blue eyes followed me in my mind.  
Robert didn't use many words when he talked and if he spoke it was generally about business.  
But that day, the day that he asked me to accompany him to a reception he organized for a customer,  
I couldn't believe my luck.  
It was a miracle that I could keep myself calm. I caught his attention.  
All my female colleagues were going to be jealous.  
The prince on the white horse had asked me out.  
And although he still spoke as casual as always to me, I said, yes.

One date became a second date. Before I knew it, it was to late. I had fallen in love.  
Learning about the three year old daughter and the missing wife couldn't even bring me to senses.  
How was I supposed to know that he had been the husband of the mysterious disappeared actress?  
The pride of her hometown.  
We married, too fast. It took a lot of time before I realized how stupid I had been.  
I was a replacement, something used to fill an emptiness.  
And I tried to be a good surrogate, but I just couldn't satisfy the expectations.

The house was clean, I stayed home, quit my job. I did everything to be the loyal and nice wife.  
He could take me to the company parties and never have to be ashamed of me.  
I also took him out to get him out of his isolated style of living. Nothing helped.

His daughter grew up, and kept reminding him of her…of Linda.  
This kept his hope alive and his thoughts kept traveling to the past.  
Robert was blind to the stubborn juvenile behavior that his daughter showed to me.  
I was the one that had to handle her and never had any help.  
When Toby was born, I hoped that it would be better. That he would appreciate me as his wife.  
That was a fool's hope.  
Yes I know that in a way, he really loves me.  
It's just that he doesn't see the person I really am and I don't think he ever will.

Today, as I'm sitting here with my family at the dining table, I realize; my chances are gone.  
It's nobody's fault, not even Sarah's.  
The thought that if she had not been around, my life would've been better, is an illusion.  
For three years she has been on her own, but nothing has changed in this house.  
No, it's not fair to blame her because of my husband's love for that other woman.  
But I can't help it. It's the way that I feel. I don't want to blame him, don't want to blame myself.  
Isn't that silly?  
I should know better by now. If all of this didn't matter, I could even like her!  
Isn't she a dreamer just like I was once?  
I hope for her that my education has some influence on her.  
She has more chance to let her dreams become reality when she uses her brains.  
I don't wish a life like mine on her.

-"Karen, the stuff that was in my bedroom that I left behind…do you know where it is now?"  
I feel a smile upon my face. Sarah seems surprised.

-"You can find all of it in the attic. When I packed your stuff I saw that book you wrote.  
The stories that you made up for Toby were marvelous.  
You should use your imagination to write books instead of selling them!"  
First she stares at me confused but then she smiles.

Perhaps it's not too late.  
My own dreams are lost but maybe I can help others make theirs come true.  
Is there anybody else more suited for that job,  
then the one that knows all about the mistakes that can be made?

* * *

_Thank you, Snappy Dresser, Kaccee and Amanda, for the reviews and support.  
It's nice to know that my story is apreciated :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** _And another chap :) Don't worry about the short chaps, they'll become longer and longer and eventually it will make all sense. Hope you like it. If you do, let me know in a review. It will keep me writing!_

**Chapter VIII: The two that sound as one.**

* * *

- "Look at him, pacing up and down in his bedroom.  
Summoning his crystal balls, to see her, then throw them away to create another one…" 

- "Maybe we should offer him a helping hand?"

- "Haha, like he doesn't have enough of them already!"

- "No, I mean …"

- "I know what you mean, you're always so serious….  
But back to the point; he really has a lot of helping hands that he's not aware of.  
He doesn't have to feel lonely. We should show him that."

- "You're right. Do you think that will be enough?"

- "It has to be. We can't spell it out for him.  
He wouldn't learn a thing about it and it would all be for nothing.  
It was his own mind that made him forget, so obviously he wasn't ready for it.  
These kinds of issues are not to be dealt with by force."

- "It would nice if he figured it out…and the same counts for the girl."

- "No it wouldn't. If all is figured out, what would there be left to do?  
That's his big problem, he thinks he did figure it out and it makes him lazy and bored."

- "sigh ...well let's speak to him then."

Two voices that sounded as one. One female and one male.

The goblin king heard them outside and he walked to his balcony where they seemed to come from,  
but nobody was there.

_Jareth, you seem to have worries on your mind _

-"Oh it's you."

_No it's us. Are you not glad to hear from us again? _

-"I don't know, every time I hear from you it's about some kind of trouble."

_Well we only want to help. _

-"Do you know something about that woman, Sarah?"

_Yes, we do, but we can't say. _

-"You said you only want to help and that doesn't help"

_You'll have to figure it out yourself, but we can lead you to the right path, dear goblin king. _

-"But why can't you just say it if you know? It's nonsense. I know that woman,  
but I don't know where from. I need to know what's going on."

_Yes, we know, and that's the reason that we can't tell.  
Your amnesia has made you forget this girl.  
Something in your mind is blocked, something that you couldn't deal with.  
You have to learn how to deal yourself, nobody else can tell you how.  
__There are others that have met her, all with another story to tell.  
Do some searching.. Maybe the memories come back. _

-"Who knows her?"

_What about looking in your own kingdom? _

-"Again, not helpful. Could you be anymore vague? What is it with you?  
What are you anyway? The labyrinth? The underground?"

_Something like that, we are more and we are less.  
Nothing is what it seems and the way forward is sometimes the way back. _

-"Oh, I see you can be more ambiguous …"

_Come on boy, try and you'll see it's a piece of cake. _

-"I'm a king, don't call me boy and I hate it when people use that expression."

_We know …_

The goblin king growled when he heard the voices laughter fade away.  
Once again he let his dream dust stream to his left gloved hand, and formed a crystal out of it.

There she was again, Sarah, she kept a book in her hands.

He focused himself to see what the book was about.

The words were written with a pen. Did she write it herself?

She turned to the next page. A drawing was displayed,  
a little wrinkled man with a small cap covering his straggly white hair.  
He was spraying faeries out of the air with a spray can.  
Hoggle! How did she know about his gardener?

Well, well, well, it seemed he had found his first person to ask some questions.

The goblin king made the crystal fly away from his balcony to mingle again  
with other parts of silver dream dust floating through the air  
and then he turned around heading for his thrown room.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's note:  
Yeah it's checked now. Thank you Kaccee!  
And nobody of the characters is my to claim,  
except for Biggles, and that's enough cuzI think he's cute :p

* * *

_

**Chapter IX: No call **Hoggle was chasing some pixies, they were wrecking his garden.  
No spray could kill those little nuisances.  
Then two little fuzzy pointy ears appeared between his foxgloves.  
They belonged to a little goblin named Biggles.

-"Oh it's you," Hoggle said, "You know, you shouldn't eat those flowers. They're poisonous."  
-"But I like the way it makes my tongue tingle," squeaked the little fellow.

Hoggle sighed deeply; this creature was really stupid, even amongst his own species.  
-"What gives me the honour of you visiting me?" the dwarf asked.  
Biggles' big yellow eyes looked dimwittedly at the dwarf, but then the little thing remembered.  
-"The king asked for you to come'" it said very glad with his excellent memory.  
-"Why?"

Again two question marks appeared in the yellow eyes.  
-"Uhh I don't know!" Biggles answered very unsure.  
The dwarf growled.

-"Well, I'll have to figure it out myself then." Hoggle said  
and he walked away towards the castle with Biggles following him.  
The goblin obviously ate too many of the flowers because he constantly tripped over his own big hairy feet,  
while zigzagging his way over the path.

Hoggle noticed that the creatures he saw during his little walk,  
were acting very excited, like there was a big party to come.  
The problem was, Hoggle knew there wasn't any  
and had no idea what could be the source of all this commotion.

A bit worried, he wrestled his way through the crowd of goblins towards the throne room.

He was surprised to see his king sitting on his thrown, staring at a crystal,  
with know sign of noticing the tumult around him.

When Hoggle was standing one footstep affront of his majesty, he was noted.

The crystal was putted affront his nose.

"This girl," the goblin king said almost obsessed, "Who is she?"

The dwarf took a look.

The magical bubble showed him a woman relaxing on a bed, reading a book.  
Hoggle knew that bed, he knew that room  
and yes he recognized that long brown hair hugging that sweet face with those piercing green eyes.  
She had changed; she was no longer a girl, but one of the world without fairies.  
Pieces of Hoggle's memory flew through his mind seeing her.  
His friend at least that was what she told him she was. She also told him she needed him.  
She would call, she said. But she never did. What kind of friend is that?

The short gardener attached his eyes from the image and stared with surprise at his king.

Didn't Jareth remember? How could he not? The girl had caught his attention like no other did before.  
Even a stupid goblin like Biggles could see that and indeed Biggles who had snuck his way next to Hoggle,  
pointed his bony finger to the crystal and squeaked excited:

-"Ay that's King's pretty lady."

Hoggle saw the anger rise in his King's eyes and kicked the goblin aside.

-"And?" Jareth impatiently asked Hoggle again, "Who is she?"

His King apparently wasn't kidding around.

-"Her name is Sarah Williams, Sire. She wished her brother away around ten years ago."  
-"She can't, I saw her brother walking with her. If what you're saying would be true, he would be part of my subjects!"

No…Jareth surely didn't know and of course he, Hoggle, would be the one to tell him the bad news.

-"Hum...Uh…she beat the labyrinth, Sire, she won the game."  
-The king flew up out of his thrown yelling, "WHAT! NOBODY BEATS ME!"

Hoggle thought, why me why me, and he already could smell that unmerciful smell penetrating his nostrils.

The commotion that had filled the room earlier now was putted a stop to. An uneasily silence had replaced it.

Everybody was looking at the little man and their king. Suddenly anger bubbled up in Hoggle's body.  
If that arrogant guy calling himself a King didn't want to hear what Hoggle had to say, he shouldn't ask him.  
Why did everybody he tried to help treat him a worthless piece of junk.  
First his parents, he really wanted to keep the smithy alive, but he just didn't have the talent.  
Then his king, always threatening him with the bog when all Hoggle tried was to serve Jareth the best as he could.  
Then there was the girl; calling him her friend to win the stupid game,  
but then forgetting all about him when she didn't need him anymore.

This anger made the dwarf all at once look like a giant.  
It was the King's turn to take a step back instead of his servant.

-And he yelled back: "WELL THAT'S WHAT SHE DID! SHE DIDN'T WANT YOUR DREAMS,  
SHE DIDN'T WANT YOU AND YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT,  
BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T LIVE WITH THAT."

Hoggle scared himself like crazy, pulling of an act like that,  
but to his big surprise he still wasn't swimming in the smelly green slime.

His ruler was shocked.

Deadly silence and then …

-"Did I offer myself to her?" his majesty asked nearly timidly.

Hoggle already had turned around to run away, but stopped.

-"Yes, but she said you have no power over her," he answered and then continued his way off.

So did all the goblin creatures, not wanting to be in such a loaded place.  
They left their king in an empty room.

When Hoggle lied down in his bed, he couldn't get to sleep.  
Where did he get the nerves from? Anyway, what said is said,  
he couldn't take those words back and they were true in his opinion.  
He had seen Jareth acting around Sarah.  
He had followed the girl in the stair room, just incase she needed him.  
He had seen the king begging for her love and the look in his eyes,  
that heartbreaking look when she denied him.  
For months the King had isolated himself in his chambers and then he came out again,  
acting like nothing had happened. Nobody spoke her name.  
Nobody was foolish enough to mention her.

* * *

_I want reviews! I won't write if don't get any, no I'm kidding, like the writing to much :D  
But I still would like some and cookies ofcourse_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Heritage

* * *

**

It surprised me, but I didn't feel anger towards my servant.  
He made me see he was more then that.  
I felt ashamed for acting like as I had and stupid because I still didn't know much more.  
What if the dwarf refused to help me?  
Hoggle had said that the woman had told me that I had no power over her.  
Although I couldn't remember the situation, I could hear the voice that spoke out those words.  
I felt horrified, sick and desperate. Not emotions I normally experienced.  
People had no influence on me in that way.  
Nobody was close enough to make me feel that dependent towards them.  
So how could this girl that I even didn't remember, do what others couldn't?

It made me feel weak; a feeling that I didn't like.  
A feeling that I thought I had got rid of a long time ago.

While thinking all this, I looked at the left of my throne,  
at the little table with the old piece of parchment on it; the letter.  
I had been reading it when Hoggle came to warn me about the strange glowing orb in the highest tower.  
Again I took it in my gloved hands and memories came back to me.  
Memories of a time that made me what I am.

Someone as no one else, half this, half that and with no place amongst any species.  
I was the king of my own land. A land built of the dreams of others.  
A place that saves the ones treated unfairly, the ones who are not appreciated, like I was once.  
This is a place that confronts the ones who discard others with their faults, with their dark unconscious.  
They have a change; to learn; or they can take their dreams as I always will offer.  
But those dreams are only air without somebody to share them with.  
Those dreams are not always as fun as they seem to be.

The letter said:

_Dear son,_

_You have no face in mind to remember me by.  
No voice, no smell, no memories.  
But believe me if I say that I have been always around.  
I didn't want to leave you and your father, but I was forced too.  
Rules that were made to prevent Humans and Fay, living next to each other.  
I bended that rules and created a heritage,  
a land combined out of your fathers and mine, sharing our spirits.  
You have become aware of your specials gift, a gift like nobody else has;  
a gift to see and understand dreams of others and to fulfill them.  
The land that you will be king of, can only be found and opened to others with this gift.  
Search for it and you will find._

_Love,_

_Your Mother_

I found this letter on my desk in my chamber, when I was 15 years old.  
It made my world tumble. As far as I knew, I had no mother, she was dead.  
She left me alone in an awful place, where I was not wanted.  
My grandmother told me that she had been an air headed figure,  
with looks that made men act like fools, but no backbone.  
She also told me that I was like my mother and that I would fly away when I was given responsibility.  
Grandmother told me not to distract my father,  
because his tasks to keep the estate in order were hard enough.  
As if he would be interested in me.  
The man hardly gave me a look;  
he even seemed scared and always looked very sad when I was around.

And then my grandmother found a woman,  
a widow with two sons and one daughter that she found worthy of marrying her son.  
She adored her; this woman knew how to run a household.  
She thought this woman would provide her with maybe another grandchild.  
She found herself so lucky with finding a partner for her son.  
Although he had money and an estate to offer,  
his indifferent presentation made him not very appealing to most.  
And he, he just married her, like his mother told him too.

I had thought my life was hell, but I was showed that it could be worse.  
I had to move out of my old chamber to make place for Cristian and Darren, the two sons.  
My new stepmother, Maricela, told me that I would get spoiled having such luxury.  
My grandmother nodded approvingly and my father wasn't around.  
So instead I had to do with this little chamber on the back of the house,  
that gave me the feeling of being in a dungeon.  
A place you would put somebody if you want to forget about them.  
They didn't really, in fact, they seemed to notice me all the time and preached to me,  
about what it would take to be valuable son to my father and family.  
I wished that they would forget.  
My stepsister Noreen and her brothers took over that behavior towards me and acted like I was nothing.  
Maybe you can understand that I felt powerless and desperate, but it changed on a certain day.  
Because apart of being treated different, I found that I really was.

I must have been 9 years old.  
A party was planned and my grand and stepmother were discussing about who should be there.  
Their silvery auras were forming their dreams about what it should be like.  
The people they wanted to invite were already filling the room; acting like they would like to see them too.  
The guests admired them, giving compliments. It was so absurd; I couldn't contain my laughter.

They asked me what I was laughing about and then it hit me, they couldn't see what I saw.  
I went away, but knew I had found some power.  
Later I found out that except from seeing dreams I also could call them to me and form them into a reality.  
Dreams are not always fun and I could see them all, even the deepest fears.  
They learned to fear me, but couldn't blame me. There was no proof.  
Who would think of such powers?  
Finally they gave me my peace and the loneliness that comes with it.

Not long after that my father disappeared.  
He went out for a ride through his forest, like he always did and never came back.  
The man didn't mean much to me and never showed me any affection, but still he was my father.  
He was another parent that left me in a place where I didn't fit and or was loved.  
Nobody bothered to explain me anything, and then I found the letter.

There was still hardly any explanation.  
I seemed to be half Fay. My mother was not dead.  
I truly felt hatred and wanted revenge.  
How could she leave me with no sign of her interest for all this years?  
A simple letter should make all of it allright?  
Although she was never there for me, finally she gave me something of use.  
She gave me a place where nobody would defy me.  
A way to show people their mistakes.

Now I feel different. If I would have had a place to wish my family too in that time, I would have.  
But there wasn't any. Now there is but people don't wish away their burdens anymore.  
I do not know why exactly, but I don't care.  
I feel bored, being in my self created oubliette.  
Life doesn't seem to catch up with me.  
I wish I could see my own dreams or find somebody who could show them to me.

Well then, I shall have to speak to Hoggle again and I'll have to try to keep my temper with me.  
Let's give him a visit.

* * *

_Hehe, that's how you create a goblin king :P So beware mothers, fathers, grandmothers, etc ...  
Did you like it? Please review!_


End file.
